Sadist in Sheep's Clothing
by Miledman2
Summary: Things were suppose to return to peace and normalcy, especially for Orihime's case, however that will not be the case when a particular someone from the Soul Society comes to visit and give her a pleasant time. Request is by whackybiscuit, Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Warning: contains lemon, adult content, language, etc.. Enjoy, like and review!


**~Hey y"all, Pleased to publish the next request of Bleach by whackybiscuit.**

**~This story takes place after the Xcution arc where Ichigo managed to regain his powers.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach****.**

**~I know I said I would not do major yuri for requests, but this is a special occasion for WB, rather not get into details.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, foursome, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

Things seemed to have returned to a state of peace, with the return of Ichigo Kurosaki's powers and the return of everyone's memories that were effected by Shukuro Tsukishima and the defeat of Xcution.

Though Ichigo was back on patrol, dealing with Hollows wherever they ended up, his friends for most of the time have taken time out for themselves, like Orihime Inoue.

Orihime, like her friends, was on her weekend break now, doing what they love most. However, Orihime was always the hyperactive one with many things she liked but with one person she loved most, Ichigo.

Though she had a hard time deciding on what she wants to do for her weekend, she decided to just take a private Hot Springs day, thinking this would be the perfect way of relaxing after everything that happened. Or so she thought.

(Hot Springs)

Orihime had just finished getting changed with just a towel wrapped around her and was heading towards the springs, when she got close enough she smiled, the steamy goodness and moist heat was soothing to her very being.

She then unwrapped her towel to reveal her nude goodness. Her curvy form, with smooth, pliable flesh in all the right places, and her greatest assets were without a doubt her springy, round bosom.

Her body was already sweating from the steam and she decided to just head right in. She was all the way in now, though her breasts were still so big that the top part keep surfacing.

As she was relaxing now, Orihime thought to herself "Ah, now this is just what I needed, I am glad to see everyone smiling again, I hope Riruka is doing alright and the others. And I am glad that Ichigo gets to see Rukia again."

She then got a little depressed from that thought and started thinking to herself "I wish I could spend this time with Ichigo just to be close with him."

As the steam became even more intense, so too did her body and mind relax as well, so much so that she was starting to do things instinctively, as her hands started moving by themselves.

One hand rested on one of her boobs, beginning to squeeze and fondle it, while the other hand reached down beneath the water and went between her legs and started to rub her fresh womanhood.

Orihime was moaning and groaning from the simple acts, her body was arching around as her thoughts jumbled around as she tried to think "Wait, why am I doing this? It is as if my body is not responding to my head!"

She was so oblivious to her body's desire that she wished to be embraced and even fulfill the primal carnal pleasure that all creatures yearn for since the birth of life itself.

As she continued to touch herself, she was also oblivious to whom was approaching behind her, but it was too late to react as she was caught by surprise, two long, slender feminine hands reached from behind her and grabbed her tendered boobs.

Orihime yelped as her mind was snapped back into reality, she then turned around shouting "Who's there!?", and then saw who it was. A familiar face that belonged to the lovely Captain of the 4th Division, Retsu Unohana.

And just like Orihime, she was bare naked as the day she was born, and has such notable curves on her, like an hourglass and her breasts could rival Orihime's. Not to mention her usual tied long black hair was undone and was hanging down, though there was something different about her. Her usual motherly, caring persona was replaced with that of her former sadistic, instinctive personality.

Orihime was honestly scared at the moment, as she looked into her sadist eyes. She could only come up with a sentence. "Captain Unohana? What are you doing?"

Unohana just smiled and replied, "Well, when Ichigo helped out with our situation, we were quite surprised he came all the way to Soul Society to retrieve the body of an enemy that threatened his family. But I am surprised more that he was not burdened by grudges, it is really thanks to him that the segregation of both worlds by laws for hundreds of years came crumbling down."

Orihime became a little more relaxed thinking it would be fine as she said "Well, that is the kind of guy Ichigo is." But then she yelped when she felt Unohana squeeze her sensitive boobs again.

Unohana then said "And that is why now with a more liberating freedom, I could come here and be myself too. And what I want is to do it with you!"

Orihime was utterly shocked by this sudden declaration and just responded with "Eh?" as Unohana continued to fondle her breasts more and more which caused her body to squirm.

(Lemon Scene)

Unohana then said "I have had my eye on you since your first time here, I just enjoy teasing and making cute innocent girls like you fall." Orihime could only squirm and squirm from the firm yet tender touch of the female sadist.

Orihime even squealed a bit, despite claiming that she wanted to stop this, her hands were still instinctively touching herself for unexplained reasons, being so close to another woman like this was something new and foreign to her.

She then attempted to say something as she turned her head to Unohana "Unohana, Pleas-" However, her mouth was silenced as it was connected with the soft and moist lips of Unohana in a heated, passionate kiss.

Orihime's mind was completely drowning in this blissful madness, her first kiss that she hoped Ichigo would have was taken by Unohana, as her soft and plump lips clashed against her mature ones.

While they still kissed, Unohana then shifted her body to move next to Orihime's in the water, By instinct again, Orihime's arms and body then moved to embrace Unohana.

While they still kissed, Unohana chuckled at her cute responses; most of Orihime's body was now connected to hers and her arms wrapped around her back, while their large breasts squished against each other.

Orihime's mind was melting at the scene, her thoughts turning lewd with the desire to be pleasured as her tongue was being ravished by Unohana's, now starting to match its movement too.

Unohana's hands wrapped around her body, with one rubbing her upper back and the other lowering to her curvy and bouncy rear end.

As she continued to caress her body, her hands continued to do their work on the girl. Unohana's hand that was on her bottom, traveled around and started to touch her womanhood.

Orihime was forced to separate from her kiss with Unohana as she started gasping and moaning with each of her slender fingers touching her nether region. This made Unohana even wetter from her reactions.

She then asked 'so, Orihime, what do you think of this? Better than you thought, isn"t it?" Orihime could not lie, this felt incredible, but she wasn"t sure what to say yet.

All she could say was "I-I don"t-ahh!" She was stuttering between each fingering motion/ Unohana liked this,and thought that this is something that she really needed.

Unohana then stood up and said "Come on out of the hot springs, my dear. I will show you a path to even more pleasure!" Orihime, all light headed now, did just that as she followed Unohana out of the water, their bodies glistening with the warm water radiating most of their beautiful forms. Unohana then pointed to a spot on the smooth stone floor and commanded Orihime "Now lie down here." and Orihime did just that. As she laid down she offered herself to the woman, spread out before her partner while she looked down with a sex driven smirk and licking her lips.

Unohana then knelt down to her lower regions, which Orihime looked down to, her blush rising as Unohana spread her legs open and then said to her, "I am going to enjoy this, and so will you."

And then, the next thing that happened, Unohana stuck out her tongue and started to lick her soaking womanhood; the very feeling caused Orihime's body to shiver and almost climax at once.

Luckily Orihime had some form of self-restraint as she let her dominator take the reins as she started to eat her out, her tongue at first licking at the fold of her womanhood, but then plunged deep inside it.

This made Orihime squeal even more, her hands resting on Unohana's head, her fingers combing through the smooth, silky dark threads, though this was strange for her.

Logically, Orihime thought she would try to pull her away from her womanhood, but instead her hands are pushing her head further in, trying to help get her off.

Unohana noticed this as her arms hooked around her legs. She managed to reach deeper inside of her. She even chuckled which caused a small vibration in Orihime's womanhood which was both pleasing and ticklish at the same time.

Unohana was even starting to grope the girl's body while still licking and eating her out, she had a nice feel to her, and this was causing Orihime's juices to flow which she graciously lapped up.

After a bit of tongue play, she looked up to see Orihime fidgeting around with ecstasy and took her mouth away. "Looks like you are not feeling quite yourself, do you want me to stop?"

Though Orihime wanted to say yes, it was useless. Her instincts and body took control and said "No, please keep going!" her eyes teary and her face blushing by this declaration.

Unohana smiled at this and then said "Very well my dear, but I will give you something to do as well." as she said that, she then stood up for a moment, turned around and was hovering over her.

Orihime instinctively knew that it was something beautiful and what she needed to do for Unohana. She was barring witness to the nether region of the captain.

Her perfectly shaped womanhood along with her thick and round rear, Unohana then lowered herself and sat on her face. Orihime was suffocating with the aroma of the mature woman above her. Her mouth was currently pressed against her womanhood's entrance. Unohana then turned to Orihime and said "Go ahead dear, get to work!"

Orihime then hesitated for a moment before she complied. She then wrapped her arms around the captain's waist as she started to lick at the folds of her entrance.

Her taste buds were overwhelmed but the taste was uniquely exquisite. She buried her face into her pussy much deeper. Unohana was moaning and groaning; she had to commend her efforts and beginner skills.

While Orihime was busy with Unohana's womanhood, Unohana returned to the teen's crotch as well. Her face was resting between her crotch, licking and fondling her meaty legs.

Orihime was moaning again from having Unohana's tongue and hands back down her lower body. She was drowning even more by having her weight over her, with her mouth getting all the taste.

The two woman were now lost in the euphoria of the pleasures of the flesh, tenderly being loved by someone of the same sex. Orihime could not even begin to understand why this was happening and quickly gave up trying to think.

This was going on for a while now, Unohana was letting Orihime drive home some sharp bolts of ecstasy through her body, but eventually, they were getting closer to the edge.

Unohana then said to Orihime as she vigorously licking and sniffing her nether regions "You are good, I think just before we cum, I would give you something extra."

Unohana then took one of two fingers, put them in her mouth for a moment and slathered them in her saliva, she then reached down between her thick butt cheeks and then stuck them into her asshole.

Orihime's eyes then shot open as the sudden invasion to her rear really sent her body over the edge and trembled in delight. She could not last long though, her climax was building.

Unohana took advantage of the moment and she vibrated her fingers back and forth as much as she could until Orihime would not forget the feeling, and Orihime knew it herself that the feeling would stay for a while.

And after a few more strokes and licks, they both managed to cum at the same time. Orihime was moaning in Unohana's womanhood as Unohana grunted loudly, their mouths would soon be filled up with each other's respective love juices.

They then started to drink one mouthful at a time. Unohana could tell that Orihime was a virgin as her juices were really built up in there, as Orihime was now literally drowning in juices too as her eyes teared up and rolled back to her skull.

This lasted for a full minute, until finally, their climaxes then died down. The trembling they were feeling was now beginning to turn to relaxation as their bodies went limp for a moment.

Unohana was just laying on top of Orihime while Orihime just enjoyed having her weight on her, her face still pressed against her crotch. They took a moment to just rest and regain their strength.

Unohana was obviously the first one to recover and she got off of Orihime, who groaned in sadness. She noticed this and chuckled and turned to Orihime. "My dear, you were excellent, so, why don"t we head for the main dish huh?"

Orihime did not know what sex with another woman would be like but all she knew was that she wanted to feel better, she then nodded in approval which made Unohana grin even more.

Unohana then got into position where she had Orihime lift her leg up. She then spread her own, and then got in between hers as well, Orihime was weirdly intrigued by what was about to happen.

Unohana then looked to Orihime and said "Get ready for the ride of your life!" and with their womanhoods all wet and moist pressed against each other and rubbed against their sensitive folds.

Both women were yelling out loud at the same time, the pleasure was overwhelming. Their bodies could not possibly restrain their desires and the stimulations that hit them.

Orihime was arching her back and even using her hands to grab and massage her boobs again, this time more intense than before, seeking the high of the release once more.

Unohana was simply embracing the stimulation, not showing even a tremble of resistance, she was truly a sexual being, letting her carnal instinct drive her forward.

Their scissoring has been going on for a while now, as their vulvas are getting wetter than before, and even heating up with the friction that was happening between them.

And the built-up pleasure was causing their bodies to arch more and write around on the ground. It is almost as if electricity was coursing through their very veins. They did not want to stop.

They then worked to lean up and bend towards each other off the ground. The two embraced each other in a hug and then started another make-out session.

Their soft lips crashed against one another as they tasted each other's mouths, their respective love juices lingering in their mouths which only heightened the eroticism happening in the moment. Saliva dripped from their chins onto their mashed boobs.

They wanted this moment to last forever. However, the need to climax again was approaching. The two then separated their lips as Orihime shouted "I can"t take it anymore! I am gonna cum!" Unohana shouted in response "Do it my dear, cum for me and I will cum for you too!"

Their scissoring only increased in friction. This lasted for a while longer until finally it happened. The two of them climaxed as hard as they could, embracing each other tightly while it happened.

Their eyes were shut tightly as they shouted at the top of their lungs. Unknown to Orihime, Unohana had already set up a kido field to keep sound from within from being heard outside.

This lasted another full minute, as their womanhoods were spraying their love juices all over each other and their bodies trembled once more from the lingering climaxes.

They then started to finally come down from the high. Their bodies relaxed again and they fell over on their sides while they still held each other in their arms.

(Lemon Scene End)

Orihime while blown out of her mind. She was breathing heavily from the climax while starting to rethink her sexual orientation and her feelings for Ichigo, which might be something she"d have to consider in the future.

Unohana then grabbed her attention as she placed her forehead against her own and said 'so Orihime, this was fun, but I hope that we get to do this again whenever I come around in the future, right?"

And all Orihime could do was submit to her new passion and respond with "Yes, I will be more than happy to do it again some time." With that Unohana smiled as the two shared one more kiss. Orihime had learned to love the sadist beneath sheep's clothing.

* * *

**~ Thank y"all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story. Thanks again to ****whackybiscuit**** for the request.**

**~ Thank you guys for the the request, this is just the thing I need to be connected to my fellow readers.**

**~ I will start to get back to my original stories some time in the future, so be patient with me.**

**~ See y"all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
